Memórias do Passado
by Wein
Summary: Tendo o passado apagado por algo desconhecido, Milo reencontra uma das pessoas em que, nunca pensou estar realmente viva muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, seus amigos também nesse drama terão suas surpresas.
1. O encontro

_**Primeiro capitulo.**_

Estava em minha casa, pensando vagamente em como essa temporada de férias não fora muito bem sucedida. Não havia conseguido fazer nada além de estudar, e trabalhar, estudar e trabalhar. Isso podia matar, me cansava muito fazendo ambos, mas não havia jeito. Tinha que fazer, já que, morava sozinho, e com dezessete anos nas costas.

Pelo menos havia sobrado algum dinheiro desta vez, podia gastar assim na lanchonete perto de casa. Havia sobrado bastante. Não havia pensando em como economizar um pouco no fim do mês valia tanto apena. Mas, agora, tinha que me concentrar mais nos estudos. Por isso naquela mesma hora, liguei para minha amiga de escola e marquei um encontro para dali a dez minutos na praça de alimentação. Peguei minha apostila, um lápis e uma borracha e parti...

-Então.... Conseguiu fazer os exercícios da semana passada? -Maki, sempre me perguntava, quase nunca fazia as lições, e sempre sobrava para ela me ajudar. Mas o bom, era que Maki era inteligente e não poupava esforços para me ajudar.

-Na verdade, er.. não. Não consegui. -A mesma desculpa de sempre. Mas era a mais pura verdade.-Dá pra dar uma força? -Um sorriso torto saiu do canto de meus lábios.

-Como sempre não é mesmo, Milo? -Ela começou a me explicar novamente, as mesmas coisas que todas as semanas de férias. Passamos um bom tempo estudando e tomando refrigerante por minha conta. O tempo foi passando e a tarde começou a bater.

-Acho que já está ficando meio tarde, amanhã você acorda cedo. Paramos por aqui hoje tudo bem? -Sempre a responsável, e certinha. Ela se levantou e deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. Partiu para o outro lado da rua e sumiu se misturando com as outras pessoas.

Peguei minha apostila, e paguei o cara da lanchonete. Fui andando tranqüilamente para o apartamento onde morava, vendo aquele pôr-do-sol, distraído. Acabei batendo sem querer o braço em uma mulher.

-Opa. Perdão. -Ao me desculpar, abaixei e peguei meu livro, quando voltei, a mulher ainda me olhava sem dizer nada. Fiquei encarando-a por algum tempo, sem os dois dizer mais nada, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

-Quantos anos tem? -Sua voz era calma profunda, junto com ela, me lançou um sorriso meio apagado que, me fez ficar sem jeito no começo.

-Ham, Dezessete. -Retribui aquele sorriso depois de mais longos três minutos de silêncio. - Com.. Com licença... -Passei pela mulher que não parava de me olhar, parecia por um instante que, me conhecia, mas não me via fazia anos. Os olhos azuis dela me comoveram por algum tempo. O porteiro abriu o portão automático e logo adentrei. Ela não fez nada, a não sei me olhar e olhar.

Subi as escadas até o terceiro andar e peguei as chaves da porta, com dificuldade consegui encaixar a chave e girar a maçaneta, estava longe de mais novamente. Encostei a porta com os pés, e joguei o molho de chaves em cima do sofá. Quando havia acabado de retirar o tênis, ouvi a porta bater.

-O... Oi? -Entreabri a porta, era aquela mulher. Estava me perseguindo? Não era possível. Deixei-a entrar e retirei meus tênis da sala. Quando voltei, estava sentada no sofá me observando. - Moça, tudo bem?

-Você.. -Finalmente ela falou algo. E continuou com o tom baixo e doce que me fazia ficar sem jeito. - Tem os olhos dele... -E sorriu para mim. Não entendi o que queria, aquilo estava muito estranho para o meu gosto.

-Olhos de quem? Quem é você moça? -Comecei a ficar preocupado, ela estava me dando medo. Não devia ter deixado ela entrar em minha casa. -Desculpa mas, você me conhece?

-Milo, é seu nome não é mesmo? Você.. Não.. Não se lembra de mim não é mesmo? -Meneei a cabeça para ela, a mesma abaixou os olhos e continuou com aquele sorriso apagado juntamente com seus olhos, eles fitavam suas mãos pousadas em seu colo. Aquilo me deixava cada vez mais desconfortável.

-Ham.. -Ela me olhou na hora, e se levantou, me abraçou gentilmente e pousou suas mãos sobre meus ombros, me olhando com poucas lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos. -Pode ao menos me dizer seu nome?

-Clarye. -As lágrimas surtiram rapidamente sobre o rosto delicado dela. Aquele nome não me era estranho, mas, não sabia quem era. Não tinha idéia.

-Olha Clarye, desculpa te perguntar, mas. De onde me conhece? -Continuei olhando-a desconfortavelmente, ela olhou para baixo novamente, e, retirou as mãos de meus ombros, afastou-se rapidamente, e beijou-me o rosto.

-Posso te ver amanhã? -Estava de costas para mim, e falava baixinho, ia em direção a porta. Já com a mão na maçaneta.

-Po.. Pode.. Pode sim, mas, eu trabalho, e, só volto de noite. -Gaguejei um pouco, olhei-a meio surpreso, então logo a porta foi batida levemente. Ela havia ido embora, sem ao menos responder minhas perguntas.

Em seguida, tomei meu banho e jantei. Coloquei algumas roupas no varal e lavei a louça acumulada, vi um pouco de tv. Já eram nove e meia da noite, teria que acordar cedo no outro dia. Apaguei as luzes, desliguei a televisão e fui para meu quarto. Deitei-me e fiquei fitando o teto por um tempo. Quem era aquela mulher? Por que do nada apareceu assim? O nome dela não era nada estranho...

Virei-me de barriga para baixo, ajustei o relógio, e tombei o rosto no travesseiro. Adormeci pensando naquela mulher que, do nada apareceu em minha vida sem explicação nenhuma...

{{_**N/A : Bom, esse foi o primeiro capitulo da fic, ficou meio curto, mas a criatividade fugiu um pouco, mas, é só o começo!! Espero que tenham gostado. Criticas são bem vindas. Beijo.}}**_


	2. Perseguição

_**Capitulo dois.**_

O rádio-relógio começou a tocar as quatro da manhã. Bati com a mão sobre o botão e desliguei-o. Maldito barulho infernal que me acorda todo o dia! Precisava comprar um novo. Enrolei durante cinco minutos e levantei com muita má disposição.

Tomei uma ducha gelada para acordar, vesti-me como sempre. Camisa branca social, calça e sapatos pretos, estava atrasado, não iria comer. Peguei minha mochila, e tranquei a porta do apartamento. Desci as escadas no maior pique. Precisava andar três quarteirões até poder pegar o metrô. Não havia lotação que passasse na minha rua.

Passei o bilhete único sobre o dispositivo da catraca e passei, desci a escada normal, não havia saco para a rolante. O metrô estava com a porta quase fechada, mas consegui entrar. Estava lotado como de costume, fui espremido como sempre.

Passou três estações, já era seis e meia da manhã. Iria precisar descer na próxima, mas ainda estava lotado. Meu Deus! Consegui por uma fresta e outra chegar até uma porta de desembarque. Saí. Corri até um ônibus também lotado. Passei o bilhete novamente e, esperei que parasse no quarto ponto.

Oito e quarenta cheguei no meu serviço. Para ir até lá era uma desgraça. Porem, para voltar era muito mais fácil, era só pegar dois ônibus que parava na porta da minha escola, estudava de noite. Mas já que estava nas férias de Julho, tinha que ir para a casa de Maki, que ficava próximo de lá também, mas tinha que sair mais tarde.

Entrei na sala do meu chefe, que também era minha. Trabalhava como secretário para ele. Shaka era um homem de negócios, vivia plantado no telefone, era poliglota, e com certeza tinha mais dinheiro do que qual quer coisa.

Passou um tempo até ele conseguir me desejar bom dia. Saiu da sala apressado, a secretária de seu amigo e sócio Camus. A menina ficava sem jeito quando via senhor Shaka. Ela gostava dele mais do que a esposa do mesmo.

-Milo.. Trouxe seu café. -Me estendeu um expresso.

-Ah, valeu Dina. Não precisava. -Peguei o café e o tomei em tempo record. Estava com muita fome, e era sempre isso, todo o dia, sem café da manhã e mal almoçava. Estava ficando muito magro e desnutrido.

-Claro que precisava, você parece uma vara roxa.. -Começou a rir de seu próprio comentário.

-Tudo bem, mas, agora tenho muito o que fazer, e Shaka daqui a pouco volta, então...

Nem precisou falar mais nada, ela acenou rapidamente e saiu da sala batendo a porta, meus ouvidos arderam. Comecei então a ver arquivos, e atender telefonemas, tinha inglês e alemão completo. E era o ramo em que a corporação fazia mais contato.

Quando bateu meio dia, sai com Dina para o almoço de quinze minutos. Andamos um pouco pela cidade, aquele local era movimentado e somente pessoas de alta classe passavam por ali. Me sentia pequeno perto deles. Consegui o emprego através do pai de Maki, que trabalhava para meu atual chefe, mas o homem faleceu depois de décadas acumulando uma doença no sangue.

Passou os quinze minutos de almoço. Não comi nada para variar, levava sempre comigo as malditas contas para pagar, os cheques de Shaka para depositar, perdia meu almoço completamente. Tudo bem, já estava a cinco meses trabalhando com isso, já havia acostumado.

Voltamos para o escritório. Bati de frente com senhor Camus, ele me olhava de cima a baixo toda vez que nos encontrávamos pelo corredor. Até parecia que, me odiava. Quando ficava conversando com Shaka na sala do mesmo, não parava de me olhar, e quando eu retribuía, eles cochichavam.

O tempo passava rápido por lá, mas tudo era bem cansativo. Bem cansativo de verdade. Bateu sete horas no relógio, meu chefe falava ao telefone, reuni minhas coisas e, acenei para ele. Quando ia bater a porta, ouvi um "psiu". Olhei para os lados, mas era ele me chamando. Voltei e encostei a porta. Bateu o telefone e me encarou.

-Sente-se. -Disse encarando um monte de papelada. Me sentei na cadeira à frente dele e joguei a mochila no chão, engoli tudo que havia na boca a seco.

-Por que faz essa cara? -Perguntou com um ar de superior que me arrepiou completamente.

-Sinto muito. -A única coisa que pude dizer. Olhei para baixo em seguida.

-Vou direto ao assunto rapaz.

Comecei a rezar, orando para que não fosse uma demissão ou alguém que iria me substituir e, assim ficaria com um salário menor. Já estava pensando no pior. Mas, quando ele disse a palavra "Camus". Arregalei os olhos.

-Desculpe, mas, poderia repetir senhor?

-Não deixe-se intimidar por ele Milo. É um homem de negócios, aproveitador e manipulador. Ele tem muitas fases, tome cuidado.

-Tu.. Tudo bem.. Tudo bem então. -Peguei minha mochila e me levantei.

-Calma. Mais uma coisa. -Encarou-me de um jeito maléfico. -Se encontrar ele no corredor novamente, passe reto. De agora em diante vai ser assim. Entendido?

Não deu tempo de falar, o telefone tocou e, ele atendeu. Coloquei a mochila nas costas e assi apressado do escritório. Como se não faltasse os pensamentos turbulentos em minha mente sobre aquela mulher louca que havia gamado, agora um homem que também havia pegado interesse a mim.

Dei tchau a Dina, olhei ao redor e não vi Camus, o que foi o suficiente para respirar fundo. Desci um pequeno lance de escadas, ao fim dele, tombei com ele. Meu coração parou na garganta. Os olhos dele me fitavam inegavelmente. Comecei a soar frio.

-Pe... perdão.. -Gaguejei e apertei o passo saindo num pulo daquele ambiente pesado de trabalho. Não sei o que aconteceu depois, mas só sei que, eu não estava bem. Aqueles caras eram bons no que faziam, mas, botava muito medo em pessoas que ainda não havia experiencia no ramo.

Peguei o primeiro ônibus e, fui sentado na janela ao lado de uma senhora, que, ouvia seu rádinho de pilha, o fone era bom. Ouvia a música perfeitamente. Comecei a me acalmar com o embalo lento do _Jazz _que tocava em uma rádio. Fiquei ouvindo junto com ela até o ponto em que desci. Esperei do outro lado da rua, outro ônibus. Estava mais lotado. Não deu para vir sentado.

Demorou quinze minutos para poder chegar na casa de Maki. O relógio batia oito e meia. Estava meia hora atrasado, e como de costume, meu celular sem bateria e sem crédito. Adentrei o portão branco aberto. Andei lentamente pelo quintal da casa, e toquei a campainha. Demorou alguns segundos até ser recebido por um abraço gostoso e quente da mãe da minha amiga de colégio. Dona Riza.

-Desculpa a demora, meu chefe quis conversar comigo e o trânsito ajudou.

-Tudo bem querido, entre, Maki está na cozinha terminando de jantar.

-Ah, desculpe o incomodo, não queria ter chegado tão atrasado assim. -Coloquei a mochila no sofá e fui lavar as mãos no banheiro. Quando voltei, peguei um prato e o fiz. Pouca comida para muita fome. Dava graças que, já era Quinta e amanhã seria o último dia da semana em que iria trabalhar.

-Então... Como foi hoje? -Maki perguntou sorrindo, já com o prato limpo sob a mesa. -Muita pressão como sempre?

-Ah... -Disse de boa cheia. - Como sempre, aqueles caras são loucos.

-Jonas sempre reclamou disso também. -Dona Riza fez uma careta de desconforto ao falar do falecido marido.- Mas eles pagam bem, e é isso que importa não é mesmo? -Sorriu.

-É sim. Tendo em mente que, com aquele salário posso pagar a condução, e também o condomínio, também to ajuntando um dinheirinho ai pra comprar um carro, já que esse ano faço dezoito anos.

-Falta bastante ainda né. É só em Outubro. -Maki comentou e se levantou, tirando seu prato e o meu que também já estava vazio. Colocou num copo, suco de uva para nós dois.

-É, quero me dar de presente. Vou pedir uma ajuda do Seu Shaka pra isso também.

Ouve-se um silêncio depois, tomamos o suco e peguei minha mochila. Só passava lá para jantar como de costume, e ver como elas estavam. Moravam sozinhas, junto com mais uma tia que trabalhava, mas nunca a via.

Despedi-me rapidamente e fui andando para casa. Desfiz alguns botões que prendia minha gargante desarrumei o colarinho, joguei a mochila em um só ombro e andei com as mãos no bolso. Estava pensando nos pais de Maki. Ela pelo menos havia a mãe e a tia. Eu não tinha ninguém. Mas nunca deixei esse fato me abater, não lembrava de nada mesmo.

Cheguei no prédio e pedi para que o porteiro abrisse. Passei por ele e acenei junto com um sorriso cansado. Fui até o bloco onde morava e, fui subindo as escadas. Que dia terrível! Queria que todos os dias fossem quartas, era o dia de minha merecida folga. E já que, senhor Shaka e senhor Camus iriam para uma confecção não me lembro onde, teria o Sábado e o Domingo em casa.

Abri a porta de meu apartamento, joguei a mochila e as chaves no sofá e me joguei na cama. Iria dormir se não fosse pelo interfone. Não conseguia abrir os olhos, mas, tinha que levantar. Fui até o interfone.

_-Sr. Milo, uma mulher está pedindo para que você deixe-a subir. Seu nome é Clarye._

-Tá, deixe-a subir. -Desliguei, ajeitei o sofá e esperei que a mulher batesse na porta. E não demorou muito. Logo estava ela com uma saia preta e uma blusa branca e uma camisa preta por cima. Deixei-a entrar.

Sentamos no sofá de dois lugares, minha cara era humilde, mas modesta. Ela teria de me responder as perguntas que havia feito ontem para ela. Pra mim aquela mulher era uma estranha, que estava me perseguindo, não sei onde eu havia deixado a cabeça para que ela entrasse assim sem mais nem menos.

-Clarye me diz. De onde você me conhece? Por que está aqui? -Disse em tom cansado e acabado.

Silêncio.

-Moça por favor. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar cedo amanhã, to exausto. -Supliquei.

-Te levo para o trabalho amanhã.

-Você não sabe onde eu trabalho tia, olha não sei o que você viu em mim, mas....

-Te pego amanhã as cinco. -Ela sorriu para mim e se levantou, saiu encostando a porta levemente.

Eu não iria esperar por ela, iria sair até mais cedo de casa, vai que ela me seqüestrasse? Levantei do sofá e troquei de roupa, peguei meu celular e coloquei para carregar. Ajustei novamente o rádio-relógio. Bati o corpo no colchão e dormi como uma pedra. Com certeza iria só acordar no outro dia com o barulho infernal apitando em meu ouvido.

…

Não consegui acordar com o barulho do despertador ambulante. Quando vi, era quatro e meia da manhã, estava mais atrasado do que de costume. Tive que tomar uma super ducha rápida, colocar a calça e os sapatos, a peguei a primeira camisa que vi, coloquei-a e logo em seguia a mochila nas costas, fui abotoando e arrumando a camisa no caminho. Nem tranquei a porta do meu apartamento.

Quando desci as escadas e sai do prédio, eram cinco horas, vi o meu ônibus passar na outra rua, fiquei puto. Quando ia jogar a mochila no chão, olhei para o carro preto blindado ao meu lado, era Clarye. Ela abriu a porta de seu _focus sedan _e recebeu-me com um sorriso. Não tive outra alternativa, tive que entrar.

-Por favor... -Implorei.

-Me diz onde é. Que eu levo. -Olhou para frente e segurou firma no volante. Tinha os olhos fixos na rua, já havia dado partida. Fui guiando-a o caminho todo. Mas, parecia que a moça já conhecia o caminho. Ela sabia onde estava indo, comentou algumas vezes enquanto esperava o farol ficar verde.

Chegamos lá em uma hora. Ainda era bem cedo. Não haviam abrido ainda. Ela me levou para dar uma volta. Tudo aquilo estava muito estranho, estava com medo. Ela poderia me seqüestrar. Tremia de fome e frio. Estava um dia nublado e, frio, estava sem blusa.

Clary parou o carro em frente a uma lanchonete. Saímos. Ela fez questão de me pagar um café da manhã. Não aceitei de imediato, mas não resisti o cheiro do café que havia chegado a pouco pela moça. Tive que pedir um também. E dois pães de queijo. Comi ambos, e bebi o café com gosto. Aquilo, por mais que simples devia ter sido caro. Era um lugar muito nobre onde nós estávamos.

Passamos um tempo em silêncio, os minutos demoravam de mais para passar ao lado daquela mulher. Perguntei várias vezes quem era ela, e o que ela queria comigo. Mas não fui respondido. Quando bateu oito horas, fui apé para o meu trabalho, ela não fez nada, apenas ficou sentada observando meus passos rápidos.

Adentrei o escritório de Shaka. Ele estava lá me esperando. Camus estava ao seu lado. Meu corpo gelou e minha mochila escorregou pelo ombro. Não tive ação. Os cochichos voltaram. Me senti incomodado com aquilo. Logo atrás de mim Dina entrou também. Seus cabelos negros e enrolados conseguiam disfarçar suas bochechas coradas.

-Sr. Camus. Telefone. -Disse ela timidamente.

-Oi Dina. -Olhei para ela, não havia o expresso de sempre em suas mãos, apenas uma prancheta.

-Então. Nós nos vemos mais tarde Shaka.

-Certo.

Os dois saíram da sala e um deles bateu a porta. Me encostei na parede olhando para meu chefe surpreso. Fiquei observando a roupa social dele, paletó, calça e, sapatos negros, camisa branca e uma gravata de três cores escuras. Ele era um homem muito bem apessoado. Mas, por que eu estava reparando naquilo? Por que minha camisa branca não era branca, era desbotada? Minha calça não tinha o brilho da dele? Que seja, estava voltando ao meu normal ainda.

O dia passou de vagar. Uma mulher bateu na porta três vezes e logo em seguida entrou. Estava com os olhos em vários papeis e o telefone no ouvido. Esperando um homem da Inglaterra atender. Percebi Shaka levantar-se da cadeira e ir em direção a moça. Saíram ambos da sala. Demoraram a voltar.

O horário do almoço bateu, Dina já me esperava na porta, saímos e fomos dar uma volta. Conversamos por um tempo. Ela estava triste naquela tarde, a moça era esposa de seu amado meu chefe.

-Não consegui ver o rosto dela.

-Mas ela é linda Milo! Tem que ver, cabelos sedosos, olhos azuis cintilantes, pele perfeita, roupa magnificamente combinando com a cor castanha dos cachos que faziam seus fios de cabelo. -Ela fazia caretas enquanto descrevia a moça para mim. Eu só pude rir da sena.

-Essa mulher ai, me lembra a .. -Levantei uma sobrancelha e lembrei-me de Clarye, ela estava igual a descrição de Dina.

-Lembra a? A, não me diga que está namorando Milo! -Ela me olhou séria e nervosa.

-Na.. Não eu não. Não tenho tempo. -Acabei por ficar levemente corado. - Esquece isso Dina, vamos voltar.

Logo depois do almoço. Partimos para o batente novamente. Dia difícil, dia chato. Só podia agradecer por amanhã ser Sábado! Poderia estudar para a volta as aulas que, seria em breve. Camus estava com seu charuto pela metade, encostado na porta de entrada do prédio onde trabalhávamos. Passei reto, mas ele puxou meu braço e tombei com seu corpo, ele segurou o charuto com a outra mão e me fitou. Sempre fazia isso. E isso me dava medo. Pavor, parecia que ia me comer vivo.

-Com, licença.. -Soltei meu braço de sua mão e sai andando, Dina já estava no patamar de cima, entrando em sua sala. Fui logo em seguida. Percebi que, dessa vez, não gaguejei. Consegui fazer o que o senhor Shaka havia dito. Um ponto positivo.

O resto do dia foi como os outros. Muito trabalho. Ouvia Shaka conversar no telefone em tudo quanto era língua. Era cômico ver aquela cena. Virei-me de lado e pus a digitar algo no _note-boock. _Fechei algumas coisas e entreguei na mesa ao lado, onde meu chefe terminava uma conversa. A porta se abriu novamente. A mulher de quem Dina falou, e que, havia me seguido já por dois dias!

-Amor, desculpe, sei que está a trabalho mas, precisamos conversar sobre amanhã.

-Tudo bem. -Inspirou fundo, Shaka se levantou e saiu da sala. Fiquei boquiaberto com a cena.

Deu sete horas. Peguei minha mochila e sai, Dina estava lá em baixo acenando para mim. Fui correndo até ela. Me abraçou e se despediu. Fomos para caminhos opostos. Não havia visto mais meu chefe dês da hora em que aquela maluca havia entrado no escritório. Então não me despedi, e nem lhe desejei boa viagem.

O ônibus não demorou a chegar, passei o bilhete único e, quem encontro sentada no mesmo banco? A dona do radinho de pilhas. Sentei-me ao lado dela novamente, o som estava alto como sempre, mas, a música era mais agitada do que a de ontem. Fiquei ouvindo até descer no mesmo ponto de sempre.

O segundo foi mais lotado que o normal. Fui espremido junto com a mochila. Tentando se segurar em algum lugar, quase tombei com um senhor de idade. Sorte que, pelo tumulto de pessoas, um se segurava no outro.

Desci. Fui andando até a casa de Maki como de costume. Abri o portão e bati três vezes na porta de madeira branca. Fui atendido por dona Riza. Um rápido cumprimento e adentrei à casa dela. Abracei Maki, e vi uma mulher de feições japonesas sentada no sofá, onde costumava a deixar minha mochila.

-Milo, esta é minha tia Kiza. Tia Ki, esse é meu amigo Milo. -Sorri para ela e tive o mesmo.

Minha mochila foi deixada no quarto de Maki. Nós quatro fizemos um rápido jantar, conversamos um pouco sobre tudo. A irmã de Riza era simpática, mas pensava que era um monstro. Estava totalmente enganado.

-Então Milo. Onde mora?

-A uns, três quarteirões daqui.-Falei dando uma garfada no bolo de chocolate.

-Nossa, mora longe. -Disse ela olhando para a irmã e, sobrinha.

-Ele trabalha em praticamente outra cidade tia. E só tem dezessete anos.

-Nossa menino! Um rapaz tão lindo assim, tendo de se sustentar sozinho presumo. Por isso esta magrinho desse jeito. -Ela passou a mão em meu rosto e em meu braço. Dei um leve sorriso.

-A, mas, tudo bem. Eu já me acostumei.

-E ainda estuda. Você é louco! -Disse Maki me olhando e rindo.

Continuamos a conversar, mas quando bateu dez horas, dona Kiza foi para seu quarto. Ela também trabalhava de Sábado. Mas acordava mais tarde que eu. Ela tinha carro. Eu peguei minha mochila e dei um beijo bem estalado no rosto de minha amiga, quando fui dar um abraço em dona Riza, fui surpreendido por uma negação.

-Porque não dorme aqui hoje?

-Não tenho roupa.. -Fiz um pouco de drama na voz.

-Ah, tudo bem, ainda tenho algumas peças de roupa do meu marido.

-Mas dona Riza....

-Não aceito um não como resposta. Você pode ficar e estudar com Maki, mas o mocinho dorme no sofá-cama.

-Não quero dar trabalho.

-De forma alguma! Você já é da família!

Logo em seguida, deixei novamente minha mochila no quarto da minha amiga, ajudei a preparar o sofá-cama e, me troquei. Estava me sentindo um pouco sem jeito em usar as roupas de um falecido. Mas, não tinha outro jeito.

Maki e eu ficamos estudando e, conversando a noite toda, algumas vezes surpreendido pelo "shiu" de dona Riza, mas tudo com o maior e carinho de mãe e, jeito único dela. Acabamos que, os dois dormindo no sofá-cama de tando bater papo e "estudar".

Algumas vezes acordava de noite com frio. Mas percebi que, alguém havia deixado duas cobertas ali, puxei ambas, meio sonolento, sem entender se era realidade ou não. Cobri meu corpo até a cintura e Maki, joguei os livros de lado, e tombei a cabeça numa almofada. Senti o corpo dela sob o meu por um segundo. Adormeci novamente.

_**{{N/A. A pedidos, a fic ficou mais cumpridinha. Prometo que, no próximo capitulo eu falo mais sobre a Clarye. ^^ Enquanto isso.. hehe deixo por conta de suas imaginações... Bjs.}}**_


	3. O começo de uma nova verdade

Depois daquela madrugada, acordei com um cheiro de café fresco inundando a sala. Me levantei preguiçosamente e, fui seguindo cambaleando até a cozinha. Vi ainda com os olhos cerrados, Maki de camisola branca coando o café e cantarolando alguma coisa. Atrás de mim logo em seguida surgiu dona Riza, passando um dos braços sobre meu ombro e, me dando um beijo na testa.

- Bom dia dorminhoco. - Brincou dona Riza, se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

- Bom dia, bom dia Maki. O cheiro do café tá ótimo. - Disse, também me sentando à mesa.

- Bom dia. - Respondeu, passando o bule de café para cima da mesa cuidadosamente. Sentou-se em frente à mim, e começou a se servir.

Uma mesa muito bem feita. Pão fresco, margarina, café novinho, torradas, frutas. Tudo que havia ali, na minha casa somente tinha metade. Não comprava frutas e, não sabia fazer café. Vivia de macarrão instantâneo.

- E a dona Kiza? Volta que horas? - Perguntei colocando um pouco de café numa xícara, e esperando a resposta que veio rápido.

- Volta às quatro. Dia de Sábado, ela trabalha com a minha prima numa loja para músicos... Ou coisa do tipo. - Dona Riza estendeu a mão tentando pegar a forma onde havia os pães.

- Ela trabalha confeccionando numa loja de instrumentos, Milo. - Maki pegou a forma para a mãe e eu observei o ato delas. Como eram parecidas!

- Hum, me lembrei agora do baixo que tive que vender pra poder pagar a escola de inglês. - Comentei, desanimado.

- Sim. Ainda toca? - Maki falava de boca cheia, olhando para a torrada que havia em sua mão.

- Não, acho que desaprendi. - Fiquei calado depois. Gostava demais do baixo, ou melhor, do meu antigo baixo.

Depois do café, ajudei minha amiga com a louça, e arrumar a sala. Troquei de roupa e, peguei minha mochila, arrumei os livros dentro da mesma e coloquei-a nas costas. Iria acompanhar dona Riza até o mercado, já que o mesmo ficava perto do meu prédio, e era caminho pra lá. Voltaria para o café da tarde. Tinha coisas para fazer ainda em casa.

Vamos? - Disse ela pegando sua bolsa, dando um beijo em sua filha e seguindo caminho até porta.

Vamos. Maki, até às quatro. - Despedi-me dela com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Parti com dona Riza.

Pegamos o ônibus que, não demorou a chegar, subimos e nos sentamos.

Dia de Sábado de manhã era maravilhoso, não havia muita gente como as oito da noite em dia de sexta-feira.

Assim, passaram-se dez minutos até chegar no ponto de descida que, ficava defronte ao mercado. Nos despedimos rapidamente e comecei a andar.

Ouvi um grito ao longe...

- Se cuida e até mais tarde! - Disse dona Riza.

- Pode deixar! - Acenei de costas e segui uma grande rua reta, virando a direita no fim dela. Acenei para o porteiro quando cheguei, ele abriu o portão e sorriu para mim. Seu Gerard. Adentrei o prédio e fui andando até o segundo bloco.

Olhei para cima e vi as janelas de meu apartamento fechadas. Inspirei profundamente e empurrei a porta de alumínio, subi três lances de escadas, peguei a chave e, sem querer, tranquei a porta. Perdi um pouco de tempo até conseguir abri-la novamente.

Joguei minha mochila em cima da cama e fui me despindo conforme ia seguindo para o banheiro.

Liguei o chuveiro e deixei que a água morna caísse sobre meus ombros. Levei meia hora para tomar um banho. E arrumar aquele cabelo era muito chato, mas compensava. Gostava dele.

Pus uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca, um par de meias e prendi o cabelo.

Abri a mochila, peguei alguns livros e comecei a estudar. Ainda era onze e meia da manhã. Sentei-me na cama, joguei o celular de lado e enfiei a cara nos livros. Estava estudando demais nas férias, mas não tinha jeito, tinha que me garantir no último semestre.

Não conseguia prestar a atenção em absolutamente nada. Estava com a cabeça cheia de coisas. Dormir na casa de Maki me fez relembrar dos meus pais, haviam morrido quando havia completado quinze anos.

Meu pai tinha arranjado uma namorada nova, mas morreu dois anos depois de ter se casado com ela e a minha mãe.. Não lembro dela. As memórias do meu passado foram levemente apagadas depois de uma doença que tive com dezesseis anos.

Ano passado.

Tudo muito recente e estranho pra mim.

Duas horas se passaram e, eu ainda não havia lido nenhum paragrafo de nenhum livro. Jogado na cama acabei adormecendo. Acordei quinze minutos depois com alguém me chamando ao longe. Procurei em volta de mim mesmo pela cama, mas estava sonolento, quando percebi, era uma voz familiar me chamando lá embaixo.

- Hey Milo! - Um garoto acenou para mim, colocando um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você!? - Disse olhando para baixo e encarando o rosto de Aioros. - Sobe aqui!

- Calma aí! - Desapareceu de repente da minha vista. Corri até a porta esperando ele chegar, não demorou cinco segundos. Abri a porta para ele e nos abraçamos.

- Nossa, como você mudou! Deixou o cabelo crescer é? - Aioros me soltou e me encarou ainda sorrindo.

- Pra você ver. E você?! Pegou uma cor hã..

- Pra você ver, as minas gostam.. - Ele piscou pra mim.

Rimos por um tempo e nos sentamos conversamos e zombamos um do outro como sempre.

- E, como tá a Maki? Tá viva?

- Tá, ainda hoje passo lá de novo.

- De novo? - Ele me olhou com tom malicioso.

- Aioros, não começa, ela é minha amiga.

- Mas todo mundo sabe que ela tem um... tombo por você.

Ele gostava de tocar nesse assunto sempre, ele sabia que Maki gostava de mim, entretanto, eu não gostava dela. A não ser como amigo, é claro. Mas mesmo assim ele sempre fazia alguma pirraça para ambos ficarmos juntos. Não adiantava.

Aioros e seu irmão moravam no mesmo prédio que eu, Aioria que era bem mais velhos que nós. Morava no outro bloco mas no mesmo andar, e às vezes conversávamos pela janela, somente para atentar os vizinhos chatos que moravam abaixo de nós. Principalmente uma tal de Saori, que nunca havia visto pessoalmente, mas sempre ouvia os berros quando brigava com seu pai.

Passado um tempo, nos despedimos e mandei um abraço para o irmão de meu amigo. Já era três e meia da tarde, e eu tinha que ajeitar o apartamento, ainda. Arrumei pouca coisa, mas já parecia casa de gente decente. Peguei algumas camisas do trabalho e pus num cesto. Iria passá-las mais tarde.

Quatro horas desci para a casa de Maki. Dessa vez tranquei a porta e fui rodando a chave no dedo com a outra mão no bolso da calça.

Enquanto andava pela rua, chegando na escola, passei por duas meninas que me fitaram de um jeito estranho. Ouvi de longe uma falar para a outra, "chegar em mim", mas não tiveram coragem. Comecei a rir.

Virei a esquina da cada de dona Riza, dei de frente com um Corsa vinho estacionando. Era dona Kiza chegando junto comigo.

Ela buzinou e eu acenei.

Acabamos entrando juntos, logo depois de nos cumprimentarmos.

-Chegamos!

-Chegamos? -Maki olhou para nós, eu estava atrás de dona Kiza, mas a diferença de altura era relevante.

-Chegaram bem na hora! -A menina de traços japoneses levantou e seguiu até a mesa da cozinha.

Depois de um breve café da tarde, com direito a um bolo de chocolate, sucos, e frutas, paramos todos defronte a tv. Maki sentada ao meu lado agarrada no meu braço me fitando enquanto conversava com sua tia. Dona Riza assistia a sua novela sem se incomodar com nosso tom de voz.

-E esse emprego mocinho? Não pretende arrumar um mais perto não?

-Eu queria, mas não tem onde achar um emprego por aqui que paga o que eles pagam.

-Eu podia arranjar um emprego pra você na loja de música, o salário é minimo mas é bem mais perto. Se você estiver interessado.

-Tia.. -Disse Maki olhando para tia com cara nervosa. -Deixa ele.

-Vou pensar e fazer algumas contas. Quem sabe.

Maki me olhou indagada, parecia que não queria. O motivo? Não faço idéia, mas ela saiu de perto de mim e foi para o quarto, dona Riza seguiu a filha, fiquei olhando para a porta sem saber muito o que fazer. Decidi voltar para casa.

* * *

O resto do fim de semana foi como os outros que conseguia folga, arrumava a roupa do trabalho, passava, lavava, ajeitava, guardava. Mal saia de casa a não ser quando Aioros ou Maki me chamavam, mas dessa vez nem que se eu quisesse, fiquei preocupado com a minha amiga, não ligava, não dava noticias. Mesmo que, só tenha passado um dia sem ela. Aquilo era preocupante!

Quando bateu Sete horas no celular, decidi dar uma volta pelo prédio. Desci as escadas e sentei num banco que tinha por ali. Sentia o calor da noite junto com uma brisa abafada passar diante de meu corpo, assim passando o mesmo a se arrepiar levemente. Uma sensação boa e gostosa.

Ouvi passos rápidos vindo na direção da portaria do prédio. Uma garota de cabelos longos e roxos falsos, olhos verdes e pele pálida, gritava mais do que a garganta conseguia. Decidi então achar que aquela era a tal da Saori, com quem Aioros vivia reclamando. Comecei a rir da cena. Sua roupa era negra e justa, parecia uma gótica desajeitada.

-O que você tá olhando!? -Gritou ela de longe.

Meneei a cabeça e fiquei quieto. Era comprovado que essa daí, era louca. Vi as luzes apagadas na casa de meu amigo, devia ter ido na casa de Dohko, outro amigo nosso que estava na mesma sala que nós. O viciado em cigarro e bebidas.

Deu oito da noite e eu ainda estava ali parado olhando para o céu estrelado, precisava dormir, o outro dia seria longo, trabalho, estudos, Maki.. Não sabia se iria para a casa dela amanhã, mas arriscaria.

Levantei do banco e fui seguindo caminho até minha casa. Foi aí que lembrei daquela mulher, a tal de.. Clarye. Ela havia sumido também. Provavelmente teria ido com o marido naquela conferência com o marido. Meu chefe Shaka.

Quando cheguei em meu apartamento, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama, arrumei o despertador. Só havia retirado a camisa, dormi de calça jeans e tênis, não tava com saco para nada naquele momento.

* * *

Acordei com o barulho irritante do relógio. Meti a mão em cima dele, parou apenas por alguns segundos e, voltou a tocar novamente. Puxei o fio para baixo e desliguei-o de vez. Havia acordado de mau-humor.

Não enrolei como das outras vezes, peguei uma toalha limpa e fui me banhar na água fria do chuveiro. Não demorei mais que dez minutos e já estava pronto. Peguei meu celular milagrosamente e parti como de costume, sem tomar café.

Estava esperando o metrô pacientemente, estava mais cedo do que de costume. Mas o problema era, mais lotado do que o costume. Fu espremido como sempre, tanto no metrô como no ônibus. Tinha que carregar o bilhete ou se não, não iria para o trabalho amanhã.

Cheguei oito horas no serviço. O carro de Clarye estava estacionado defronte ao prédio de administração onde trabalhava. Camus estava lá também. Apenas Shaka e Dinna não estavam lá. Esperei na calçada sentado em cima da minha mochila, abrindo e fechando o flip do meu celular.

Meu chefe havia chegado vinte minutos depois de mim, oito e vinte da manhã eles estavam abrindo os portões do prédio. Estacionando os carros na garagem e indo para seus escritórios. Puxei minha mochila e adentrei também. Oito e meia em ponto, já estava começando a digitar no noteboock e atender telefonemas. Dinna chegou logo em seguida, me trazendo o expresso de sempre e saindo sem demora. Aquela sina pelo Senhor Shaka estava ficando perigosa.

Como de costume, meu feche após alguns telefonemas, havia saído do escritório. A porta ficava entreaberta. Assim não passou muito tempo até que a mesma fosse aberta, e passos delicados e femininos foram soados do chão de madeira negra da sala.

-Com licença?

-Um momento por favor. -Desliguei o telefone e, olhei para cima vendo o rosto de Clarye.

-Hoje.. Você pode me acompanhar no almoço? -Disse ela sorrindo para mim.

Olhei para o relógio e em seguida para ela, assenti positivamente com a cabeça. Ela saiu do escritório de seu marido encostando a porta levemente. Chamei Dinna pelo telefone e disse o que havia acontecido minutos atrás, ela entendeu e não desanimou. Voltei a fazer minhas tarefas.

* * *

-Por que quis almoçar comigo hoje?

-Preciso te falar a verdade não é mesmo?

Estávamos numa praça de alimentação por ali perto. O sol estava forte, arregacei as mangas da camisa, ela fitou meus braços por um tempo, prendi meu cabelo deixando apenas umas mexas da franja soltas. Ela sorria enquanto mexia na salada de frutas.

-Sim. Precisa. -Disse eu por fim voltando a comer meu pedaço de sanduíche vegetariano.

-Ham.. Por onde começo.....

-Por onde você me conhece.. -Disse de boca cheia.

Ela começou a dizer algumas coisas sem sentindo no começo, apenas reparava no timbre de sua voz, era doce pausada e delicada. Tudo nela era assim. Rosto, corpo, jeito, tudo. Sempre fitando suas próprias mãos, quase nunca me olhando nos olhos.

-Você não se lembra de mim né? A Clarye..... -Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, mas eu apenas meneava a cabeça.

-Não lembra da esposa de seu pai? Nem de nada que aconteceu antes do incidente daquela doença?

Olhei firme para os olhos dela. Tentando lembrar de alguma coisa que havia acontecido anteriormente mas nada vinha a minha mente. Não estava passando nada bem. Estava zonzo e confuso, senti minhas pernas travarem e meu corpo adormecer. Não lembro de mais nada...

* * *

_-Hey Milo.. Tá vendo aquela moça bonita ali?_

_-Onde? Que moça?_

_-Aquela, aquela ali.. Se chama Clarye, to pensando em chegar nela, o que você acha?_

_-Pai, não começa com gírias por favor..._

_-Desculpa. Mas que tal?_

_-E a mamãe? Como ela fica? Ela ainda gosta de você.._

_-Ela vai ter que suportar Milo. Não tem jeito..._

* * *

Ouvia sussurros vindo de longe, algumas vozes conhecidas, sabia de quem era aquele perfume, aquele toque. Maki. Abri os olhos lentamente, com muita dor de cabeça. Mal conseguia ver o que tinha na minha frente, já me encheram de remédios e perguntas. Estava onde afinal?

-Milo, está tudo bem? Tá tudo bem com você?

-Maki, deixe o garoto respirar.. -Conheci aquela voz, era dona Kiza.

Então percebi que estava na casa de Maki junto com sua mãe, sua tia e Clarye, estavam todas me rodeando, estava deitado no sofá com alguma coisa molhada em minha testa. Ouvia outra voz, mais grossa e conhecidas. Shaka também estava lá.. Mas, porque todos estavam reunidos ali em volta de mim?

-Sim.. Acho.. Acho que sim... -Disse com dificuldades, tentando me levantar, fui negado pelas mãos de dona Riza que me empurraram delicadamente, deitando-me no sofá.

-Mas..

-Não fala nada, apenas fique quieto ai e descanse menino, vou fazer um chá para você.

…..

_**{{ Tá ai mais um capitulo da fic. Como eu disse, eu ia falar mais sobre a Clarye bom, eu disse.. Mass não esclareci tudo. Bom, nem precisa não é? Já sabem quem é ela né não? Mas, alguns nós ainda vão se fazer nos próximos caps. Então.. se tiverem sugestões, criticas, me manda ;D **_

_**A sim agradeço a Gabi por ter betado metade da fic e ter dado nome ao porteiro! Obrigada best.a!! Bjs até o cap. 4 ;D**_


	4. A história I

_**Capitulo quatro.**_

Recebi o chá de dona Riza quando ainda estava deitado no sofá. Havia me lembrado de Clarye, e qual era a ligação dela comigo e, com meu pai. Antes de morrer, eles haviam se casado. Minha mãe ainda não havia se recuperado da separação na época. Eu pouco me importei com que ele se casasse de novo, contanto que fosse feliz. E foi o que aconteceu.

_* * *_

Passou mais algumas horas e eu ainda estava de repouso. Não precisava daquilo, já estava me sentindo melhor. Levantei do sofá e fui me despedir de todas. Clarye estava lá ainda, se ofereceu para me levar para casa e não recusei. Se fizesse isso iria receber broncas de todas.

O silêncio foi absurdo. O caminho todo sem nenhuma palavra. Demorou cinco minutos pra chegar até minha casa de carro. Quando ela estacionou, tirei o sinto e abri a porta, senti algo puxando meu braço. Me virei e vi que era ela me segurando.

-Tem raiva de mim Milo? -Disse sussurrante segurando lágrimas que brotavam rapidamente.

-Porque eu teria? -Fitei-a levemente.

-Porque.. Porque.. Foi.. -Clarye começou a chorar num desespero intenso, soluçava.

Soltei-a de meu braço e abracei-a com força. Tive ela em meus braços com soluços ouvintes e com lágrimas caindo como chuva em dia de temporal. Passei a limpar estas que caíam dos olhos de Clarye e ergui seu rosto. Ela tentava dizer alguma coisa e tentei decifrar.

-Foi.. minha.. minha culp.. culpa ele ter... ter morrido.. -As mãos dela estavam grudadas em em minha camisa.

-Cal.. Calma Clarye, não foi.. Vamos, vamos entrar e conversar com mais calma.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e desfez o amaço em minha camisa, soltando a mesma. Fomos até meu apartamento sem pressa. O porteiro havia visto a sena dentro do carro e por isso não demorou a abrir o portão para que nós passássemos, subimos as escadas até minha casa e abri a porta. Ela se sentou no sofá e logo fui preparar alguma coisa.

-Porque você disse que era culpada?

-Ahm. Você não se lembra de nada não é? -Ela pegou a xícara de café.

-Não, não lembro nada.

-Entendo. Bom, quando você foi passar as férias na casa da sua mãe, naquela época...

**[ Clarye POV'S ]**

-Se cuida tá bom? -Sorri para meu enteado lhe entregando a mochila.

-Beleza, e você por favor tome conta dele por mim. -Ele me apontou o pai.

Meu mais novo marido estava correndo mais que suas pernas podiam agüentar. Chegou em nosso alcanço ofegante pondo as mãos no joelho e ofegante. Ele tinha uma aparência jovial para a sua idade. Tinha o corpo moreno e forte, cabelos brancos até abaixo dos ombros lisos e presos. Uma barba mal feita formava em seu queixo, nada de muito informal.

-Filho, boa viagem, e mande lembranças à ela. -Deu um abraço no filho e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

-O.K. Se cuida. -Milo retribuiu o abraço e eu apenas observei com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu não poderia ter um filho com meu marido, mas, podia dar o amor de uma mãe para aquele que ele tinha. Se ele aceitasse. Logo depois que saímos do Aeroporto, fomos para casa. Dentro do carro conversamos um pouco sobre aquela viagem, o pai de Milo não gostava nada daquilo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, ele é um bom rapaz. Apesar de ter quinze anos, é muito maduro e responsável.

-Eu sei Clarye, mas, é aquela doença que ele tem. Não sei se Kiara vai cuidar bem dele.

-Ela é uma boa mulher meu amor. -Passava uma das mão no rosto dele enquanto o mesmo dirigia.

-Certo, deixamos isso para lá. -Ele sorria pra mim.

Chegamos depois de quarenta minutos rodando de carro em casa. Era humilde, porém aconchegante. Ficava no terceiro andar. Cumprimentamos Aioros e seu irmão Aioria e adentramos o apartamento. Me joguei troquei rapidamente e me joguei no sofá. Esperando meu amado.

Assistimos TV até a madrugada cair. Passamos aquela madrugada no quarto trancados aproveitando o vazio da casa. Mas não durou muito. Ele iria trabalhar no outro dia e eu também. Ele demorou a dormir. Ainda estava preocupado com o filho.

-Vamos amor, durma um pouco. -Sussurrava eu para ele.

-Não dá, eu não consigo.

-Consegue sim, vamos, você precisa.

-Tá eu tento. -Bufou ele ficando nervoso. Escorpianos.

Não sem a quanto tempo ele ficou acordado, logo quando nos abraçamos peguei no sono. Mas quando acordei, ele não estava mais na cama. Um soado no telefone me chamou a atenção e eu tive que levantar e atender.

-Alô? Ainda sonolenta atendi coçando os olhos.

_-Cade ele Clarye!? Preciso falar com o Heros!_

-Kiara?! -Respondi em seguida perdendo completamente o sono.

_-Cade ele Clarye!? É sério! O Milo.... _

A linha caiu. Tentei discar o numero que apareceu na bina, mas só dava ocupado e quando chamava ninguém atendia. Corri para o quarto e me vesti de qualquer jeito. Peguei as chaves do carro, desci as escadas de dois em dois e cheguei na garagem. Pela ansiedade não conseguia abrir a porta do carro, quanto mais dar a partida. Droga!

Depois de alguns minutos já estava na rua acelerando e quebrando algumas muitas leis de trânsito. Pontos na carteira é que não iriam faltar. Cheguei rapidamente até o departamento onde Heros trabalhava.

Fui ignorante, pedi para que a atendente chamasse meu marido rápido, e disse que era de um assunto muito importante. Ele não demorou a aparecer. A secretária estava amedrontada com meu tom de voz. Minhas mãos tremiam.

-Heros.. Kiara ligou lá em casa não tem meia hora. Ela disse que queria falar com você... e que..

-Meu Deus! Milo! -Ele levou as mãos até a cabeça me olhando com agonia.

-Sim. Era sobre ele! -Disse eufórica.

-Você fica aqui, eu vou pegar o próximo vôo para Roma.

Não tardou. Me selou os lábios rapidamente e correu porta a fora seguindo caminho até o aeroporto. Não o vi mais. Quando sai para segui-lo, senti uma mão segurar meu braço. Virei meu rosto e encarei o homem. Loiro, expressões sérias e frias. Elegante.

-Me solta moço! Preciso ir até meu marido!

-Deixe ele ir. É caso com a família dele. -Respondeu ríspido.

-Quê? -O indaguei.

-Vá para casa e espere por ele lá.

-Não eu não vou! Quem o senhor pensa que é !? -Me debatia tentando me soltar.

-O chefe dele. Shaka. -Ele me soltou em seguida.

Fiquei parada olhando para os olhos dele, eram brilhantes e intensos. O cabelo dourado longo e a franja cortada caída para os lados. Ele era de fato, lindo. Roupas bem apropriadas, e tudo. Um homem igualmente vestido de cabelos vermelhos apareceu ao seu lado. Havia a mesma expressão do tal Shaka.

-Este á Camus. Meu sócio.

-Prazer. -Estendeu-me a mão.

-É todo seu. -Deu um leve aperto e logo soltei minha mão da dele. -Com licença.

Sai apressada daquele local. Havia algo neles que não me agradava. Peguei meu carro e parti para casa. Não havia mais nada que eu podia fazer. Apenas esperar. Cheguei em casa com o coração na mão. Nenhum parente deles, nenhum sinal de vida de ninguém. Aquilo corroía por dentro.

Já que havia perdido o horário do trabalho, me pus a ficar deitada na cama com o telefone ao lado para caso alguma coisa acontecesse por lá, ou aqui. Dormia pouco e me alimentava mal. Queria logo saber o que tinha acontecido. Não queria ficar parada ali esperando!

Peguei algumas coisas e parti. O avião para ir até França demoraria um pouco para sair. Alguns vôos atrasaram. Assim que consegui embarcar, a ansiedade crescia. Não parava, só crescia cada vez mais. Sabia onde Kiara estava. Antes de sair de casa havia pego na agenda o telefone e o endereço de onde ela morava.

Muitas horas se passaram até o avião pousar com calma. Soltei o sinto. Esperei minha bagagem. Era a última. Fui andando para fora do Aeroporto até encontrar um táxi. Entreguei o papel para ele. Nós não íamos nos comunicar muito bem. Aquilo era provado. Não sabia Frances.

Alguns minutos se passaram. O fuso-horário era uma desgraça! Estava sol e calor. Desci do carro e, me deparei com a casa onde Kiara morava. Bati algumas vezes na porta. Nada. Bati a segunda. Uma moça de cabelos ondulados e roxos apareceu, alta, olhos verdes e corpo esbelto. Ela estava vermelha, seus olhos acompanhavam.

-Deve ser a Clarye não é? -Ela disse com a voz tremula, limpando os olhos.

-Sim. Ham. Desculpe ter chegado assim do nada em sua casa, e com tudo isso acontecendo e..

-Clarye? -Ouvi a voz de Heros me chamar.

-Querido. Perdão. Mas …

-Tudo bem. Kiara.

Ela me deu espaço para entrar. Me senti uma intrusa, mas não ficaria longe do homem que eu amava, quanto mais do filho dele que, vivia com problemas de saúde. Andamos os três até o quarto onde Milo se encontrava. Ele estava dormindo, mas parecia desmaiado. Havia se passado um dia inteiro. Todos estavam cansados.

Eu e Heros nos abrigamos na casa de sua ex. Não dava para pagar mais nada nas condições que nos encontrávamos. O dinheiro que sobrará era para a passagem de volta dos três. Ou somente dois. E o tempo não passava naquele lugar. Era noite e o sol brilhava. Descansamos pouco.

-Heros...

-Sim?

-Ainda me ama? -Soltei as palavras que estavam presas em minha garganta.

-Claro que sim! Porque meu amor? -Ele me abraçou assim que sentei na cama ao seu lado.

-Por nada.. Só acho que, eu não devia estar aqui. -Disse baixo, colando meus lábios nos joelhos enquanto abraçava minhas pernas.

-Eu disse para você ficar. Mas, já que veio, vai ser um alívio para mim. Estar com a pessoa que amo, me dando forças e dando apoio ao meu filho.

-Tudo bem. -Sorri torto e o abracei também, lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios. -Te amo. -Sussurrei.

-Também te amo..

**Continua.**

_**N/A: Bom, primeiramente desculpa a demora okay? Escola tá comendo meu tempo!! Seguindo aqui a fic. Tive a idéia de fazer a Clarye contar a história toda para o Milo, e assim vocês também saberem o que realmente aconteceu! Mas não pensem que depois que isso acabar, a fic também vai. Hehehehe, vai ter muito mais coisas ainda. **_

_**~ A sim, o cap. Ele ficou curto eu sei =/ Mas o próximo eu prometo alongar. ;D **_

_**Então até o cap. 5 com a continuação \õ/ bjs bjs **_


	5. A história II

Capitulo seis.

Acordamos bem dispostos, menos meu enteado. Milo ainda dormia profundamente. Heros e eu fomos dar uma volta enquanto Kiara descansava junto de seu filho. Fomos para uma lanchonete no meio da cidade.

-Quando irá voltar? -Disse enquanto pegava minha taça de sorvete e aproximava-a mais para mim.

-Quando meu filho acordar e estiver melhor. Clarye, quero que faça um favor para mim.

-Qual? -Falei, pondo a colher na boca sentindo o sorvete derreter em minha língua.

-Quero que volte para casa, e avise meu chefe que eu estou me demitindo. -Disse ele cabisbaixo.

-O QUÊ?! Está louco?! -Gritei ao meio de tantas pessoas numa rua movimentada. Bom era que ninguém entendia grego.

Discutimos por algum tempo até entrarmos em um acordo. Este demorou a ser aceito por mim. Eu tinha que voltar para Grécia e, contar ao chefe de meu marido que ele pediu as contas e que iria sobreviver junto com a ex e comigo com o fundo de garantia que, iria ser acumulado novamente com outro emprego que, arranjaria por lá.

Voltamos para a casa de Kiara. Ela já estava acordada e bem disposta novamente. Ajudei-a com algumas coisas de casa enquanto Heros ficava com Milo. Ainda me sentia uma estranha parasita por lá. Mas sabia que iria ser pior se ficasse longe deles. Nisso, o tempo se passou rápido.

Nos divertimos um pouco para descontrair a monotonia do local. Quando nós percebemos, já era noite. Iria comprar a passagem logo pela manhã. Iria e voltaria. Seria cansativo uma viagem atrás da outra. Não fazia uma semana que estávamos lá.

Tive uma péssima noite. Dois pesadelos, calor, agitação, ansiedade. Tudo junto e misturado. Tive que levantar algumas vezes da cama para poder tomar um copo de água gelado e molhar o rosto e a nuca. Minha camisa comprida e leve junto com um shortinho simples e igualmente leve, pareciam me dar mais calor do que refresco. Consegui dormir depois de algumas horas.

Depois de um café da manhã rápido, peguei minha bolsa e parti para o aeroporto. Heros me acompanhou e, me levou de carro até lá. Foi uma curta viagem em silêncio. Rapidamente sai do carro e fui até a fila que estava normalmente grande. Esperei dez minutos até que chegasse minha vez. Comprei uma passagem para dali a dois dias e, voltei para o carro apressada. Fomos para casa de Kiara novamente.

* * *

-Como ele está?

-Ele acordou. Mas está enfraquecido. -Kiara olhou para o chão suspirando.

-E, vocês já sabem qual é a doença que ele tem?

Depois de um mais outro longo suspiro, ela abraçou os braços e assim como eu, se encostou na parede olhando para os pés sem chinelo, entreabriu a boca mas tornou a fechá-la. Repôs a energia de volta aos lábios depois de alguns minutos.

-Mais ou menos. É uma suspeita ainda. Os médicos não podem garantir nada, por enquanto. Eles disseram que poderia ser distúrbio mental. Que meche com a imunologia dele, e faz com que ele tenha perda de memória, "hibernação" e esses tipos de coisas.

-Entendo. E, tem tratamento, ou remédio?

-Sim, mas não podemos pagar algo tão caro assim. O tratamento com medicamentos sai mais caro que meu salário.

-Hum... -Fitei o teto, fazendo um bico estreito no centro dos lábios.

Almoçamos rapidamente. Kiara preparou uma sopa e suco de laranja para o filho e levou para o mesmo em seu quarto. Eu lavara a louça e Heros me ajudara a secar e guardar. Em seguida, fomos para o quarto de Milo, e por lá conversamos e rimos um pouco, distraindo o menino que estava pálido e mais magro do que já era.

* * *

Me preparei para a viagem. Ela seria longa, cansativa. Chata, até. Dei um beijo de despedida em meu marido e me despedi, em seguida, de Kiara e mandei melhoras para Milo, que estava dormindo àquela hora. Descansando. Fui até o aeroporto de táxi. De lá, peguei o embarque das dez horas. Iria chegar tarde à Grécia, mas, nada que um dia de descanso em minha casa não ajudasse na volta para França.

O vôo, como esperado, demorou mais do que o normal para desembarcar. Peguei minha bolsa, a única coisa que havia levado e, parti para meu apartamento. Iria falar com o chefe de meu marido no dia seguinte. Isso, se tivesse força de vontade para fazer o que Heros pediu-me.

Depois que o táxi estacionou no portão do prédio, paguei o motorista e desci. Pedi para que o porteiro abrisse o portão. Estava cansada e desconfortável. Meu corpo doía. Ele abriu rapidamente e o empurrei, adentrei o prédio e em seguida o bloco onde morava. Subi três lances de escada e destranquei a porta. Do mesmo jeito que havia deixado as coisas, elas haviam ficado. Apenas modificada por causa da poeira. Esses tempos matavam a gente.

Tomei uma rápida ducha e, me vesti para dormir. Peguei alguma coisa no armário para poder forrar o estômago e assisti um pouco de TV enquanto comia. Adormeci rápido no sofá, mas acordei no meio da noite para desligar o zumbido da televisão e ir para meu quarto. Abracei o travesseiro de Heros enquanto repousava a minha cabeça sobre o outro travesseiro. Senti um frio percorrer meu corpo. Puxei o edredom e adormeci novamente.

O dia seguinte foi corrido. Ajeitei algumas coisas no apartamento e me arrumei em seguida. Saia preta, camisa branca, salto alto e cabelo solto. Iria um pouco mais formal e descente até o trabalho de Heros. Falaria com gente de alta sociedade. Não que eu mesma ligasse para isso, mas, teria de ser assim pelo menos agora. Uma chatice com certeza.

Depois que cheguei até ao departamento, adentrei o mesmo e fui direto à secretária que tentou me atender da última vez. Ela estava me olhando com certa timidez, pois com certeza havia me reconhecido mesmo com meus trajes e aparência mais formal.

-Por favor, o senhor... Shaka? Isso. O senhor Shaka pode me receber? –Perguntei educadamente.

-Desculpe, mas no momento...

-Sim. Posso.

Uma voz familiar cortou o argumento da secretária. O homem havia ouvido meu pedido e assim me deu permissão para falar, porém em sua sala. Em um lugar mais apropriado. Entramos na segunda porta a direita. Um belo lugar. Pisos de cor marrom escuro, paredes brancas e cortinas de veludo em vinho. Três mesas. Duas vazias, entretanto, estavam desarrumadas, cheias de papeis de arquivos e processos, entre outras coisas. Me sentei defronte ao loiro que havia se posicionado em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa negra.

-O que posso ser útil? -Disse ele com ar elegante e sério.

-Meu marido Heros, pediu-me para falar-lhe... -Fui cortada por ele.

-Dispenso formalidades. Pode falar normalmente comigo. -Ele debochou um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Certo. Que assim seja. Heros me pediu para que lhe avisasse que, quer se demitir...

-Como assim? -Shaka ficou surpreso, mas não quis demonstrar.

Contei a história para ele. No começo, pensei que ele não havia gostado muito da minha narração. Porém, percebi que ele não estava gostando do fato de um de seus melhores funcionários estar se demitindo por motivos familiares e, por causa de dinheiro. O que para ele não faltava.

-Entendo. Diga a ele que está demitido, e mande melhoras ao seu filho.

-Cer... Certo... -Respondi sem jeito. - Então, muito obrigada por me ouvir e colaborar. Mandarei as melhoras, e assim que puder, voltarei para França.

-Sim. -Apenas isso saiu de seus lábios.

Levantei-me apressada e, bati a porta de madeira escura. Passei reto pela secretária e pelas outras pessoas que ali estavam. Com um certo nervosismo batendo em meu corpo e me deixando um pouco desorientada, tentava achar meu carro. Quando o encontrei, adentrei o mesmo rapidamente e pousei a cabeça no acento do veículo olhando para o teto. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não sabia bem ao certo o porquê disso.

Retornei a minha casa. Coloquei mais algumas coisas dentro de uma mala. Comecei em seguida ajeitar cada cômodo. Limpei, arrumei, tirei e coloquei. Tinha que ocupar minha cabeça com alguma coisa. Comecei a cantar baixinho uma música em inglês, começando a me animar.

* * *

A noite chegou junto com um telefonema. Olhei para o celular que tremia em minhas mãos, deslizei o flip do mesmo e vi o numero. Desconhecido. Atendi.

Silêncio.

-Alô?

-...

-Alô? -Repeti.

-...

Desliguei o celular e deixei-o de canto. Estava sentada na minha cama lendo um livro, tentando pegar no sono que, não demorou muito a vir. Adormeci com "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" por cima de mim.

Logo que acordei, vi que horas eram. Teria de voltar para França ainda naquele dia. Antes de reconhecer o horário, vi que tinha três ligações perdidas daquele mesmo número que havia me ligado noite passada. Tentei retornar a ligação, mas de nada adiantara.

Já se passavam das três da tarde e eu estava angustiada. O vôo atrasara novamente. Uma hora depois consegui ouvir a moça dizer para os passageiros do vôo para Londres irem para o embarque. Soltei um suspiro de alívio. Finalmente!

Horas e horas sem sono, sem calma, uma euforia por dentro. Queria abraçar, beijar e dizer que amava meu marido. Mas ainda faltava muito para chegar até o meu destino. Tentei ler, tentei me distrair ouvindo música. Fiz uma oração apressada e pousei a cabeça no banco do avião. Consegui tirar um cochilo por algum tempo.

Tirei o cinto. Levantei-me rapidamente e parti para pegar minhas coisas. O avião pousou duas horas atrasado. Precisava tanto esticar as pernas como fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Dei uma volta procurando um táxi. Quando achei, já sabia falar o nome da rua, o bairro e o número da casa de Kiara. Ele foi rapidamente até lá.

Cheguei em quinze minutos. Desci e agradeci ao homem. Paguei e não pedi o troco. Bati algumas vezes na porta, esperando alguém atender. Demorou um pouco até Heros abrir e me olhar com uma cara chorosa e aterrorizada. Parecia que eu havia chegado na hora certa, para o momento certo.

-O... O que foi Heros? Milo está bem?! -Disse preocupada, o abraçando fortemente.

-Ele está Clarye, ele está. Mas Kiara... -Heros sussurrava e aos soluços as palavras se perdiam e eu não entendia completamente nada.

-Calma, vamos entrar... E me conte o que...

Fiquei estática. Não terminei de falar. Soltei Heros do abraço e vi minha roupa com sangue. A dele estava totalmente banhada. Virei meu rosto e arqueei meu corpo vendo por dentro da casa. Tampei a boca com as mãos para não soltar um grito. O corpo de Kiara estava petrificado e estirado no chão.

-Co... Como?!

-Eu... Eu... -Heros cobria o rosto com as mãos e se sentou na soleira da casa.

-Heros. Não me diga que... –Olhei-o espantada.

-Calma, está bem?! Eu não fiz nada! NADA!

-Cal... Esquece. Cadê o Milo?

-Tá na casa da mãe de Maki e Riza; o marido e a filha estão aqui em férias.

-E ele já sabe?

-Não. Eu não sei como Milo vai reagir. Ele estava tão bem esses últimos dias. -Heros disse com a voz trêmula e chorosa.

-Mas me responda... Como ela... Mo... Morreu Heros? Me conte...

-Foi tudo culpa dele Clarye. Ele a matou.

Continua.....

N/A: Gente, tá aí mais um capítulo! Tá mais cumpridinho como prometido. Bom, temos suspeitas para quem matou Kiara. E como ela morreu? Só acompanhar a fic pra saber ;D

Bom, não sei quando postarei o próximo. Pode ser daqui a duas semanas para mais. A escola tá matando! No próximo capítulo, mais coisas irão surgir então, se quiser mandar uma sugestão ou dar alguma idéia ou se quiser ter uma participação.. É só falar =D

Genten. ;* Até a próxima.


End file.
